The field of this invention relates to a drink holder bracket assembly which is to be mounted onto a chair or other similar type of furniture structure.
Most chairs are constructed to not include any provisions for resting a beverage container in conjunction with the chair. Generally, one purpose of a table is to provide for a beverage container resting area. Therefore, there frequently is located a table directly adjacent to the chair.
However, frequently there is not a table which is located nearby a chair. One example would be in a beach chair or chair that may be on a patio or a lawn. In such an instance it would be desirable to design some type of bracket assembly which could be attached to the chair and be used to support a beverage container and other articles, such as a package of cigarettes. Previously, such bracket assemblies have been quite complex in construction and were not easily connectable to the chair. Most such devices required the use of separate tools to attach the device to the chair. Also, such devices were not readily removable from the chair to facilitate the reinstallation of the assembly upon another chair. Because of the complexity of such devices, also such devices were inherently expensive.